Love Shared Between Father and Daughter
by dancer4life1
Summary: story about Draco and Hermiones child. my first fanfic. i hope ya lyke. constructive criticism taken. flamers: bring it on. plees just rr.
1. 1 Love Shared Between Father & Daughter

DISCLAIMER: I only own my mere sucky plot.  
  
Ficlet 1: A Love Shared Between Father and Daughter  
  
WARNING! FLUFF ALERT! FLUFF ALERT! WARNING! SKIP TO NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU DO NOT APPRECIATE A LITTLE FLUFF IN YOUR LIFE.  
  
It was Seventh Year at Hogwarts and Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were chosen as Head Girl and Head Boy. This surprised no one of course. To the outside world, all that could be seen between the two was hatred sparked in their eyes. However, what no one knew was that they had secretly been seeing each other and had grown a strong relationship.  
  
Near the end of Seventh Year, Hermione discovered that she was pregnant with Draco's baby. She was forced to leave her loving Hogwarts to ensure a safe pregnancy for her child. Nobody knew that Hermione was pregnant, not even her two best friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Everyone thought that the bookworm of Hogwarts left on account to family troubles back home in London.  
  
It was June 24 when Hermione went into labor. She was rushed the nearest wizarding hospital, to insure that muggle doctors would not be suspicious in case of any magical occurrences with the baby. She went through 28 hours of long, painful labor to give birth to a lovely baby girl. However, Hermione did not make it through the labor to see the angelic glow of her newborn child. The last words the nurses heard her mutter was, "Draco Malfoy".  
  
The doctors were hesitant to notify him of the baby's birth, for the name Malfoy is not one that people know about for their loving parental skills. However, seeing as how he was the one who Hermione last spoke of, they decided to give it a try. They called him and notified him of the baby's birth.  
  
He rushed over immediately, and walked up four flights of stairs to get to room 478. He went into a room filled with many crying nurses. There was one doctor who approached him, who's name tag said, "Dr. Sollod". The doctor asked, "Are you Draco Malfoy?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you aware whether or not you are the father to Ms. Granger's child?"  
  
"I believe I am."  
  
"I will give you a few moments to spend with Ms. Granger and will meet you in the next room so you can see your daughter."  
  
The doctor walked out the room and left Draco with Hermione. Draco walked over to her bedside and took her hand.  
  
"Hermione, I am so sorry I did this to you hun. I never meant for it to all end up this way. Because of me you lost your life so early. But I vow to take care of our daughter with the love and care I know you would've. I know you will watch down on us from the stars and you will always be in my heart."  
  
With that he kissed her hand and walked to the next room.  
  
He saw the doctor with a small bundle in his arms. The doctor walked over to Draco and gently placed the child in his arms. Draco stared down at his newborn daughter. She had her mother's golden chestnut hair, with his intense blue gray eyes. She was tall for a newborn, she was already at 21½ inches. Draco was torn out of his moment when he heard the doctor speak.  
  
"Have you chosen a name for her?"  
  
"Yes I think I have."  
  
"What shall it be then?"  
  
"Her name will be Hope Leigh Malfoy."  
  
"Quite a lovely name. You may take her home now if you please. There is a bag right below you with all the necessary things you will need to raise her. If you ever have any questions, the number for this hospital is located inside the bag also."  
  
"Thank you for all your help."  
  
And with that last statement Draco brought Hope back to his house where he began a new life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Eight Years Later  
  
"So how'd you enjoy the movie honey?"  
  
"It was pretty cool dad. But now I'm kinda tired now after watching Lord of the Rings. It's a really long movie."  
  
"Yup. It is huh?"  
  
"That blonde elf dude, Legolas, is cute. He reminds me of you daddy."  
  
"Really sweetie, don't you think I'm more pretty?"  
  
"You're so weird dad. Night."  
  
"Night, Hope."  
  
Hope walked to her cloud painted room, and changed into her jimmies. She got into bed and began to listen to her "Busted" cd.  
  
All of a sudden, there was a flash and there was a tall dark-haired man in her room. Hope was too scared to scream or do anything. All she did was sit in her bed in terror.  
  
"Hello sweetie. I'm Harry Potter. I've come here to get you so you can stay and live with me. It'll be much better than staying here with your daddy. Do you know why I'm here?"  
  
All Hope could do was shake her head from side to side.  
  
"BECAUSE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HAVE BEEN MY CHILD!!! THAT BITCH SLUT HO MOTHER OF YOURS WAS SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME. JUST LIKE EVERY OTHER FEMALE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD. INSTEAD THAT SLUTTY HO HAD TO GO AND SLEEP WITH THE SON OF A BITCH DRACO MALFOY, YOUR DADDY. SO NOW I'VE COME TO TAKE YOU WITH ME, TO THE RIGHTFUL PLACE WHERE YOU BELONG."  
  
"OVER MY FUCKIN DEAD BODY YOU WILL POTTER." Came the voice of Draco Malfoy, at Hope's bedroom door. He took out his wand and pointed it at Harry Potter.  
  
"CRUCIO."  
  
After Potter fell to the ground, Draco came in for the home run.  
  
"I AM MAKING SURE YOU NEVER LAY A FINGER OR BREATHE ON MY DAUGHTER AGAIN. AVADA KEDAVRA!!!"  
  
Potter lay still on the ground and then disappeared from Hope's room. Hope ran over to her father as they embraced each other. They both let out tears that had been held in for years.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, Daddy's here. I will always be here."  
  
$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$! $!$!$!$!$!  
  
So wutcha think?? Please review. First Ficlet. First fanfic actually. Hope ya enjoy'd. 


	2. AN

A/N: Hey everybody. I've decided to not continue with this story cuz it blows. Oh well. Trial and error. I'm going to work on a new fiction type things with each chapter devoted to a song. Check it out. It'll be under the Romance/General section and will be R for language. I think I'm going to call it either Loving the Enemy. Please R/R it. I think and hope that it'll b better than this crap I tried to write. Alrighty. Later. 


End file.
